Project Freak Show
by MaskedWarrior
Summary: Meet Project Freakshow...born in the life and raised in a pod. she never got 2 c the sun, the moon, or anything beyond her caccoon...until Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash break in2 Cadmus and helped her and Superboy..follow them on their journey of YJ...
1. Chapter 1

My Version of Young Justice

By: Masked Warrior

Epilogue: Young Justice Form

**heyy all u young justice fanz, do i hav a proposition for u...ever wanted to b in a young justice story but never had the time to type it out? well now u do, im going to b rewritin the story of the very 1st young justice episode to the most recent 1 yet...but 1st, u must fill out the form below and send it 2 my private messages (PM, 4 short =3). now either fill out the form below, or miss out on all of the young justice fun in this story of Project Freak Show. if ur file for young justice soundz interesting enough, u could b 1 of the main characterz, but even if ur not 1 of the many characterz u will b talked about or will b shown in the story...so its a win win 4 every1...the top 5 most interesting formz will b main characterz...the top 4 after the top 5 will b side characterz...the top 3 will b talked about in the story...so plz hurry b4 or else all the slots will b taken =3...**

actual name:

superhero name:

normal appearance:

superhero appearance:

super power:

goals:

fears:

pet peeves:

relationship status (wit an OC or wanting 2 b wit a superhero-besidez superboy becauz i hav a plan set up 4 him an other character):

**thanx 4 submitting a form (if u filled 1 out and sent it 2 me), ill look forward 2 reading all formz tht u may hav sent me =3**


	2. Chapter 2

Project Freak Show

Chapter One

From the day that I was 'born' to this exact moment, I had lived my life in a pod. Unable to move, unable to see, unable to speak. It got rather lonely, until I began to progress more than I should have. I don't know why I was created, or why I was even in such a lonely, silent place. But I knew I wasn't alone.

There was a boy, I don't even know how old but I felt as if we were the same. His name was Project Superboy, I was Project Freak Show, and this is the day we were broken out of such a silent, lonely place that was called Cadmus.

};- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };-

"We have to put a stop to this." I heard a voice say.

It was a bit muffled but I still was able to hear it. But somehow, I knew that voice. From the memories that were given to me.

Name: Robin

Secret Identity: Dick Grayson

Protege of: Batman

"We need to hack into their systems so that we can bring them back to the Hall of Justice." said another voice, it sounded abit deeper than Robin's.

Then the memory came again with just as much detail as the other.

Name: Aqualad

Secret Identity: Kaldur'ahm

Protege of: Aquaman

"Already on it," Robin commented, "Wait, hold up! Look at these files!"

I heard the slight sound of shuffled feet.

"What about them?" one more voice asked.

Name: Kid Flash

Secret Identity: Wally West

Protege of: Flash

"First off," Robin began, "Look at Superboy's file."

Aqualad read it aloud, "Name, Superboy, geonome clone of Superman, has similar abilities but isn't able to test until further notice. Maybe they were scared that he would go rouge and try to break out."

"Maybe." Robin stated, "But then look at her file."

"Name: Freak Show, wonder why anyone would have that name, it doesn't say she's a geonome clone of anyone. Abilities still untested." Kid Flash remarked confusedly.

"Why make one clone of someone but then have a person in a pod along side the clone?" Robin remarked.

I tried speaking to them through my thought, 'Because I was created in this very lab with Project Superboy!'

"Who was that?" Robin asked.

'The girl in the pod.' I answered, 'I'm Project Freakshow, the day I was created was the same day Project Superboy was too.'

"But are you a clone?" Aqualad asked. "Why would they have you thirty stories under the surface locked up in pods?"

'That, I do not know.' I answered truthfully, 'But what I do know was that I am created from someone else's DNA.'

"How do you know?" Kid Flash asked.

'Because I have nothing but someone else's memories.'

"What?" Kid Flash asked.

'I don't know how, but somehow I'm obtaining someone else's memories because I'm guessing me and Project Superboy were going to be used as puppets for something.' I explained what I had been thinking for a while now.

"Robin," Aqualad called, "try to get them out of there as soon as possible."

"I'm trying my best," he spoke, "almost in."

All of a sudden, a shiver ran through my body and I could hear a buzzing in my ears as something was filled in my head. Before I could fight it off I had to warn the others before I was lost to them.

'They know you're here!' I exclaimed into their thoughts.

But they couldn't hear me, I was stuck in my mind as it was dark and cold in there all alone as I heard Robin. As if I was hearing him through a phone.

"I got it, now to let them out."

I heard the pod instantly open then felt my body fall, along with Superboy's as Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash ran towards my body and his. Then, I could feel my eyes opening, revealing a dormant cave area with alot of technological devices and the three guys.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, waving his hand infront of my face.

I felt myself nod but it wasn't of my own control, like the strings of a puppet already being pulled like I was talking about earlier.

"Try and stand." Kid Flash stated as he brought my arm around his shoulder and began to pull me to my feet.

Once I was on my feet, I noticed how petite I was compared to them.

I tried once more, yelling into their minds with abit of what I had, 'It's a trap, they know you're here!'

"No need to yell anymore," Kid Flask commented, "you're safe now."

Pulling everything in my being together, I concentrated and yelled like it was the end of the world, 'Run! It's a trap!'

"What?" Robin asked confused until something was thrown his way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something gleam at the farthest part of the room. Before my head was subconciously turned to attack Kid Flash, I yelled to everyone.

'Guys! There's a bracalet at the other end of the room!'

"What's so important about a bracalet?" Aqualad yelled as he ran at Superboy.  
>Before I could answer him, something hit me.<p>

**You can't get rid of me, you'll never be able to lose me. **

'Who are you?' I asked.

**I'm something that you never want to meet. Your doppelganger.**

I blinked my eyes once and was taken into the deepest depths of my mind, ridding down a chute. Once I got to the end, I landed on my feet and saw that I was in what looked like some sort of place from my given memories.

'Where am I?' I asked.

**Home, where you belong.** a voice commented from behind.

I spun around and saw a dark shadow, it went to hit me but I ducked out of the way and was kicked in my side, flying into a tree I was guessing.

'I don't know what you are,' I began to think to it, 'but you are not me.'

**Keep telling yourself that. But I'm the darkest part of you that will follow you where ever you go, waiting to come out when called upon.** the voice blabbered.

'I will never call upon you,' I thought, 'but this is my head, which means I rule it and you can't ever take over.'

Standing up, I held my right hand out at it and called forth a power deep within me. This dark purplish-black aura appeared and rushed towards the dark figure, ripping it apart as each piece disappeared like a mist.

**Just remember, you can't get rid of me that easily. Like you, I'm a part of the Shadow Realm.**

'The Shadow Realm?' I asked in my head as I blinked and saw that I had went to punch Kid Flash but got stopped halfway when the dark figure disappeared.

I blinked several times as Kid Flash asked, "Are you alright now?"

'Yes.' I thought to him. 'I wonder why I can't talk though.'

"We'll found out later." he told me, "Right now we need to get him under control."

'Leave that to me.' I thought to him.

He went to question what I said but I cut him off, 'Just get me close enough so I can speak with him.'

"How come you have to speak to him up close?" the red headed teen asked me.

'The closer I am the better he can hear my words.' I explained.

He gave me a confused look before nodding as he let me hop on his back. As he let me on his back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"You're not gonna go haywire and choke me are you?" Kid Flash asked me before he went to run.

'No,' I thought as I began to laugh, 'I'm more under control now.'

"Now you're laughing," I could hear the smirk as he ran at top speed as we became a blur around Superboy, "Flash is gonna get a kick out of this."

As he continued to run around Superboy, I saw images flash through my mind, blinding me for a moment before Kid Flash stopped and I was set on my feet. For a second, I was unsteady until I regained my footing and I slowly made my way towards Superboy, hiding my face with my black bangs that were also passed my shoulders with the rest of my hair.

'Superboy,' I thought to him, he got confused as he looked around for the voice.

I directed it more towards me, 'It's alright, I'm here now.'

He held his head with his hands, trying to block out my voice, like that could happen.

'It's me, it's-' I began to think before he ran up to me and wrapped his paw-like hand around my throat and held me up in the air.

"Let her go!" I heard Aqualad yell.

'I'm fine!' I yelled at them through my thoughts.

**Keep telling yourself that, but as I said, you can't escape me. Not now, not ever. You can't even help Superboy, none-the-less help those pathetic fools who helped you. But the worse thing is-**

'Be quiet!' I yelled at it, 'Get out of my head!'

**You. Can't-**

'I said enough!' I screamed louder, making it reach their ears as they heard everything that was gong on.

"Come on Freak Show!" Robin yelled at me.

"Tell the-whatever-who's boss!" Kid Flash cheered.

**Help. Yourself. **

Inside my head, I could almost hear a mental snap as I felt my vision darken slightly then go back to normal. Around me, I saw dark, black mists circle around me close as I was dropped to the ground from the dark haired boy's grasp. Closer and closer the mist circled, like a predator with it's prey, until it was caressing my skin. The mist felt as if it was a winter breeze as it became my second skin, then it disappeared and a weight was felt on my back.

In my ears, I heard voices chant a different language in my ear drums and felt a drum beat within the same rhythm of my heart as I tried to stand. Before I could stand up straight, this pounding began in my body. Becoming off key with my heart as I tried to hold myself together by hugging myself with my arms.

I could tell that the guys were trying to come closer without me lashing out at them. But Superboy came too quickly, making me scared as I held my arms up over my eyes as I backed away as fast as I could without falling on my ass.

"Freak Show!" I heard a yell.

As I turned to see what was going on, I saw that the people who had helped me and Superboy were captured by these weird looking creatures that I usually heard guarding our pods.

Something within me stirred.

"You will let them go!" I spoke to the creature, but it didn't sound like a voice I would have as it sounded like seven other people were speaking in unison.

It looked towards me and saw that I could use my powers now, even though I didn't know what I could do yet. There were three creatures altogether, one for each superhero. So one of them handed Kid Flash to the other and made it's way to me. Before it came within a ten foot radius, something within said a single word.

Spin.

I did what it told me and spun as quick as I could, making clouds of shadows came together and form a black tornado. Then I stopped, and with a flick of my wrist, I spun it towards the creature, causing it to get caught up in the tornado. It, first, hit the ceiling, then it hit the wall and it disappeared. This made the creature hit the ground, head first. Knocking it out cold.

Without meaning to, I had to smirk.

'_They told me she was dead_.' I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Superboy as he stared at me, a look of nothing showing in his features.

"What was that?" I asked with the multiple voices.

"What?" he asked, as if snapping out of a trance.

"I heard you say 'They told me she was dead.'" I told him.

"No, I mean yes, but I didn't say it outloud, I said it in my thoughts." he said.

'I still don't know how to use my powers.' I thought, 'If I get out of here, I will never use my powers until I get a better handle on them.'

**Quit making promises if you can't keep them.**

I felt anger flare within me as I thought back, 'You just shut up.'

**Make me. Oh yeah! You can't until you know how to block out my voice with your powers. **

Concentrating, I visualized a metal box and stuffing the doppelganger in it.

**What are you doing?**

'Getting rid of you.' I thought.

**If you do that, more doppelgangers that aren't even yours will come and they'll even try to take over your body. Some may even succeed. **

Instead of putting the doppelganger in a box, I imagined a muzzle and putting it around the thing's mouth.

"Freak Show! Watch out!" I heard Robin yell.

On instinct, I turned and held my arms over my face and sat there before I opened my eyes to see that Superboy had knocked the creature out of the way.

Not wanting to use the voices, I thought, 'You saved me. Why?'

"Because you helped me." he commented as he held his hand out.

Hesitantly, I took his outstretched hand and was pulled to my feet as the guys knocked the other creature out and came over.

"You alright Freak Show?" I heard Aqualad ask.

"I'm fine." I spoke as I used the voices so I didn't think too much.

It felt as if it's been a long time since I spoke to anyone with my mouth instead of my thoughts. Then, I remembered the images from earlier. Pushing the thought aside, I heard the sirens start to blare as someone went to speak.

"We have to hurry before they come for us." I said.

"Leaving without saying goodbye," a voice commented from behind, "I don't think so."


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

I apologize that I have not been updating. A couple days ago my laptop crashed so now I'm stuck with my house laptop. This also means I have to try to remember what I wrote for EVERY single story that was in my laptop before I get the files off my computer. Again, I am truly sorry. I (hope) this will only be temperorary and that I can get things kick started again.

Sincerely,

MaskedWarrior


End file.
